megaman axl 1
by charytheknight
Summary: a story about charectors from megaman x series in a adventur for axl
1. the young scientist

megaman axl 1 so this is a game story of a game takig place before zero 1 the others will probobly take place after oh well

the begining -years after zero sealed himself axl and x battled hours but the sigma virus has gotten stronger mean while-

alia- axl x has everything gone good axl- no the mavericks are stronger then ever but atleast sigma is gone x- ugh these mavericks are to strong alia- that bad i wish there was a way to stop the maverick wars signas- i dont know why but zero has vanished we need him x-...  
>axl- x do you know where zero is you two were best friends you sould know x- i dont know (remembers zero sealing himself)<br>alia- ugh its not like zero to vanish without a trace axl- yeah i remember when me him and x all had some fun *smiles*  
>x- yeah back when we got a rest everyone- *laughs*<br>alia- we have a distress call from the lab its another war axl- i will take care of it *axl telaports to the lab*  
>maverick- ha idiots they think they can win *shoots down reploids*<br>*old man walks to maverick*  
>old man- stop this maverick- no in fact die lady *shoots a lady and kills her*<br>old man - what the you couldnt thats it *old man becomes axl*  
>maverick- no this is imposilble you cant be axl - that lady had a kid *axl looks at a kid*<br>maverick - please im sorry i wont do it again axl- sorry but you are a maverick *destroys maverick*  
>kid- *cries* mom wake up please axl- im sorry little girl but your the only one that is alive here little girl- no! axl- whats your name ciel- ciel axl- ok alia transfer me to base alia- ok axl alia- hi little girl whats your name *smiles*<br>ciel- ciel alia- ok hi ciel moko bring ciel to her room moko- ok come here ciel- ok *follows*  
>alia- axl was there any other survivers axl- no a maverick killed the girls mom alia- ok axl- where is x alia- he is on a mission alone axl- what send me to him now alia- ok *axl apears at battle field*<br>x- huh huh huh so tired cant fight much longer maverick- is the maverick hunter x tired hahahahaha die fool axl- x no *dashes to x*  
>maverick- hahahaha too late -shoots and kills x-<br>axl- noooooo x -shoots and kills the maverick-  
>axl- alia x is dead he was killed bring me back to base alia- ...ok<p>

-creators notes- ok i know dark that x was killed but this is only the beggining so enjoy 


	2. romance?

-creators comments- ok so this is the next page the story so far is that axl saved ciel and x was killed by a bunch of mavericks and zero is gone hope seems lost for the maverick hunters what will happen next well just read to find out

axl- dang alia first zero then x whats next its going to get harder i feel it alia- axl its ok its not your fault axl- ciel how old are you ciel- 13 axl- ok moko- what are we going to do axl- hey i have a idea alia- yes axl axl- well iris over caim the sigma virus so mayby we can use her dna to make somthing to help alia- axl thats brilliant axl- thanks alia ciel- i could probobly make a devise with help of alia alia- i will be happy to help ciel- ok *ciel and alia use iris' dna to build the mother elf*  
>alia- axl can you check on ciel axl- ok *axl walks into ciels' room*<br>axl- ciel you here -ciel is asleep-  
>axl- oh see is asleep *axl walks to ciel*<br>axl- ugh i have this feeling inside of me ciel- -yawn- axl hi axl- oh hi alia is looking for you ciel- ok ill go axl- am i in love with a human alia- ciel project iris is going good ciel- great i think we sould name the creation mother elf alia- ok mother elf- ...z ciel- what is it mother elf mother elf- ro alia- amazing the mother elf can talk 


	3. wiel the mysterios dr

-creator comments- ok so we all know what the mother elf is saying in the story so far axl falls in love with ciel and alia and ciel create the mother elf lets get on with the story

ciel- what is the mother elf saying alia- i think she said zero ciel- why would she say zero alia- because the mother elf is iris ciel- so alia- iris loved zero so she is looking for him because she misses him so much iris never went maverick ciel- i thought she over came the virus but she was infected alia- no shedid what she did before because she wanted to be with zero ciel- thats like romio and juliet alia- that boock i heard of it ciel- ok mother elf- zero alia- i wish she knew that zero vanished ciel- its so sad axl- alia some ones here to see you and ciel wiel-hello i am doctor wiel i am here to help ciel- ok alia- sure that will be great wiel- ok let me see the mother el ciel- over there wiel- ok axl- if you ask me we sould look for zero alia- axl go to the old lab mayby zero is there mother elf- wiel- why does the mother elf know zero alia- she is made of iris' dna wiel- ok axl- alia ill go to the lab later ok alia- ok wiel- i have to go know alia- ok _- wahahahahahhaha theres zero ?- ok soon i will be back soon i sigma will have the ultimate power _-you will dont worry WARNING ZERO2.0 MEMORY ERASE YES OR NO *shadow pushes yes* 


	4. x returns!

-creators comments- ok so i think we all knew sigma would be in this didnt we well anyways a figure is erasing zero's memory for sigma

ZERO 2.0 MEMORY ERASED

*shadow figure takes zero and leaves*

wily- you stole my creation hmmmm well im sorry but he isnt your slave

ZERO 3.0 IN PROGRESS MEMORY LOADING

axl- alia i am going to the lab alia-ok ciel- mother elf zero is coming mother elf- zero axl- back ciel-find zero axl- no alia- that stinks ciel- i have a idea axl- yeah ciel- mayby we can you know bring x back axl- here is his dna *a hour passes*  
>x- axl im back axl- x its you x- yeah i heard you didnt find zero axl- im sorry x- its ok signas- i got a call the 4 chancelors want to see us axl- for what signas- the mother elf axl - it will save the world why sould we show them x- axl we have to axl- ok dougles- mavericks are attacking area .9.44 axl- i will take care of it dougles- you have to go to the meeting though axl- i will make it there in time dont worry i am a skilled maverick hunter *chuckles*<br>dougles- *chuckles* your right im sorry well good luck and be careful 


	5. the 4 leaders

ciel- axl can i talked to you alone please axl- sure ciel- axl i have some feelings for you axl- i know i do too ciel- what! thats againt nature axl- i know but i can't help it ciel- ugh got to go axl- see ya axl- so where is that maverick dynamo- hello hunter sorry but i have to go axl- why dynamo- i can not find the thing i need *axl goes to the hall where everyone else is*  
>chancelor 1- ok the mother elf is a powerful creature life saver- yes but we have it under control signas- life saver don't speak out chancelor 2- well if you do hurry up chancelor 4- yes hurry i dont want the virus to spread any more chancelor 1- but isnt the mother elf made of iris' dna isnt she a maverick alia- no she just loved zero chancelor 3- and where is zero axl- he vanished x-...<br>signas- axl cool it douglas- chancelors please lission after the mission is done we can talk again chancelors- ok hurry up and return all of you axl- little signas- axl shutup axl- ... *in a ship*  
>x- i see millions of mavericks axl- but there done alia- power up to 200 mother elf- zero ciel- he isnt here iris douglas- the ship cant handle it alia-power up to 1998 *douglas is cooling down the ship to his best*<br> 


	6. mother elf works

alia- power up to 1999 douglas- the ship is about to explode life saver- you have to stop that moko-this isnt good at all alia- power to 2000 firing beam now *beam does its job*  
>alia- power back to normal signas- everyone okay x x-yes s moko- that was close life saver- yeah ciel- mother elf are you ok mother elf- yes axl- well douglas type in cordinate 4445.7834.9889.6543 douglas- i know the chancelors i already typed it in *they get back*<br>chancelor 3- we understand that your plan has worked out and is getting rid of the virus moko- yes we have signas- now what do you want to do chancelor 1- there are still mavericks that was effected by the zero virus so we would like to send the mother elf to area RZ chancelor 4- and because ciel created it she will bring it to the place alia- chancelor mavericks are almost gone but there are still killers chancelor 2- then you may send one of your crew to help axl- i will do it chancelor chancelor 4- then it is settled axl and ciel will bring the mother elf to area RZ life saver- yes chancelors the rest of us will wach out for any suspicios activity x- axl i know you have a crush on ciel axl- so x-dont let your feelings get in the way axl- i wont i am a hunter i would never do that x- ok i guess...  
>*on the trans port ship*<br>ciel- axl why would you choose to help you know you and i have feelings for each other axl- its my duty as a hunter to help humans mother elf- lission to your heart ciel- what axl- iris loved zero alot and would do anything to help him ciel-ok i knew that she loved zero though 


	7. dynamo returns

x- i will help axl signas- ok moko lifesaver go and protect the area and alia and douglas keep the area undercontrol and look at the battlefield everyone- yes signas dynamo- awwww where is i wanted a rematch axl- what where not good anough dynamo i beet you befor x- heh dynamo you havent change but i have gotten stronger dynamo- wach this *dynamo turns green and gets bigger*  
>dynamo- my old boss sigma's body was used to make a armor for me axl- no problem we beat sigma many times x- dynamo your a level 14 maverick sigma is a level 20 maverick so your only a level 34 and once sigma was a 40 you too merged we can beat you *axl jumps and tries to shoot dynamo but misses*<br>dynamo- well well well you interupted me now you will be punished *dynamo freezez axl and grabs him with his giant hand*  
>axl- what the x- axl!<br>*dynamo starts crushing axl*  
>axl- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh x- axl if only i could help *x charges a buster shot but shuts down*<br>-in x's mind-  
>- x you can do it x- who are you wait you saved me befor dr. light- yes and i created you x- can you help me here my friend is going to be killed - thats why i created you to help the world your friend zero he has been taken x- no it cant be didnt he seal himself - yes but my old rival dr. wily his creator fixed him x- ok but why did zero seal himself dr. light- zero was infected by evil energy wich you call maverick virus and zero was a maverick x- i know but why did you make me then -your older brothers tried hard to fight zero but all failed protoman- yeah brother zero was based of my design megaman- and you were based off mine bass- some one named axl was based of me x- who made axl he is shrouded in mystery - too help you x- well doctor brothers please help me i dont have the power to save axl <div> 


	8. the return of protoman and megaman

x- i will help axl signas- ok moko lifesaver go and protect the area and alia and douglas keep the area undercontrol and look at the battlefield everyone- yes signas dynamo- awwww where is i wanted a rematch axl- what where not good anough dynamo i beet you befor x- heh dynamo you havent change but i have gotten stronger dynamo- wach this *dynamo turns green and gets bigger*  
>dynamo- my old boss sigma's body was used to make a armor for me axl- no problem we beat sigma many times x- dynamo your a level 14 maverick sigma is a level 20 maverick so your only a level 34 and once sigma was a 40 you too merged we can beat you *axl jumps and tries to shoot dynamo but misses*<br>dynamo- well well well you interupted me now you will be punished *dynamo freezez axl and grabs him with his giant hand*  
>axl- what the x- axl!<br>*dynamo starts crushing axl*  
>axl- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh x- axl if only i could help *x charges a buster shot but shuts down*<br>-in x's mind-  
>- x you can do it x- who are you wait you saved me befor dr. light- yes and i created you x- can you help me here my friend is going to be killed - thats why i created you to help the world your friend zero he has been taken x- no it cant be didnt he seal himself - yes but my old rival dr. wily his creator fixed him x- ok but why did zero seal himself dr. light- zero was infected by evil energy wich you call maverick virus and zero was a maverick x- i know but why did you make me then -your older brothers tried hard to fight zero but all failed protoman- yeah brother zero was based of my design megaman- and you were based off mine bass- some one named axl was based of me x- who made axl he is shrouded in mystery - too help you x- well doctor brothers please help me i dont have the power to save axl <div> 


	9. prom you got a date ?

protoman- well brother you can always use me and megaman megman- yeah brother i can help bass- if it means saving axl ill help - here x use this power * adds a feature too x*  
>-at battlefield-<br>axl-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh dynamo- hahahahahhahaha what was that axl you can defeat me x- mega soul blast!  
>*a blast that was red,blue, and black attacked and almost destroyed dynamo*<br>*dynamo falls unconsioce and axl is freed*  
>x- huh huh huh axl- x...thank you moko- x axl i came to help alia told me too come -in the hunter base-<br>douglas- maintaining axl and x's levels alia- wow x has shrouded in mystery -one month after-  
>x- wow i can believe the prom is coming axl- first time in along time we could have it alia- got to go find a dress armor axl- ok alia x- like my tux armor axl axl- that is a great tux are you going to ask alia out x- heh mayby axl im scared too axl- you scared even douglas tried to ask alia out but it didnt work x- ok i will do it *axl puts on a tux armor its blue with a purple tie*<br>alia- back *alia is wearing a orange dress armor*  
>x- wow axl- hahahahahahhaha x- alia could you go to the prom with me alia- ok x axl- nice job buddy x- thanks x- who are you asking are you going to ask ciel axl- ok sure i mean you asked alia ill ask ciel<p>-creator- yeah i added classic charectors so what i think its cool also i know prom sound really stupid but somthing happens with the story too <p>


	10. zero droids?

ciel- hey axl axl- would you like to go to prom with me ciel- sure x- how did it go axl- great x- well axl this is great axl- i just wish zero and iris coud have a dance x-...  
>axl- x x- its nothing alia- cant wait moko- yeah i want some punch douglas- heh i want chocolate muffins signas- quit -a month passes time for da prom-<br>axl- x you ready heh x- ciel and alia are doing somthing so until then lets dance *axl dances and x breack dances*  
>alia- ciel what are we going to do with them ciel- i dont know but i think there already perfect alia- yours isnt breack dancing ciel- heh funny *axl and ciel tango and x and alia salsa*<br>signas- are best are dancing together moko- yeah well im going for punch douglas- muffins yum x- this is harder then i thought alia- yeah axl- ciel this is fun ciel- yeah zero- hello x- imposter *x shoots down the copy of zero or a zero droid*  
>alia- x what the you killed zero x- he doesnt even have his saber alia-huh -prom continues- <div> 


End file.
